falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Refugio 34
(exterior) (primera planta) (reactor) (arsenal) }} El Refugio 34 es uno de los refugios Vault-Tec. Trasfondo Como parte del experimento del Refugio, la arsenal fue abarrotada con armas y munición. También fue equipada con una gran numero de instalaciones recreativas, incluyendo una piscina de natación a tamaño completo, a expensa del espacio para vivir. Para 2281, todavía tiene gente viviendo allíTopGames TV — Cuarto diario de desarrollo de Fallout: New Vegas — Las facciones incluyendo a Horowitz, aunque la mayoría de sus residentes se volvieron necrófagos salvajes y resplandecientes. Son, sin embargo, todavía capaces de hablar con un cierto nivel de inteligencia. Según diversas fuentes dentro del refugio, ésta se sobrepobló. Previendo problemas, el supervisor tenía una conexión remota a la cerradura del arsenal instalado en su terminal, negando el acceso a la misma. Un grupo de residentes demandó acceso al arsenal, declarando el derecho a la autodefensa, el cuál el supervisor negó. Los disturbios estallaron poco después, y el grupo que había exigido el acceso al arsenal irrumpieron en la salida y salió del refugio. Además, de acuerdo con Pete, el historiador de los Boomers, los Boomers solían ocupar el Refugio 34, pero se cansaron de no poder usar sus armas así que abandonaron el mismo y empezaron una comunidad en la Nellis. El hecho de que Perla posee la llave de un armero localizado en lo profundo del Refugio 34 contribuye a la credibilidad de la historia. La salida principal entonces fue sellada y guardias se apostaron para evitar que nadie se vaya. Años más tarde, otro grupo irrumpió sin éxito la armería. Con la mayoría de los guardias de la salida principal o en la armería, había poco para detener el daño que se hizo a otras áreas en el refugio, lo más importante siendo las rejillas de ventilación del reactor de enfriamiento, los sistemas de la computadora principal, y otras infraestructuras. Consecuentemente, gases radiactivos no detectados comenzaron a ventilarse a lo largo del refugio; después de que esto se descubrió, cundió el pánico. Ya sea por accidente o por diseño, la salida principal no pudo volver a ser abierta nuevamente, atrapando a sus residentes, siendo su única esperanza un desprecintado automatizado del refugio en un futuro próximo o intervención externa antes de morir por envenenamiento por radiación. Diseño En el exterior, justo en frente de la entrada hay un camión del ejército de los EE.UU. con barriles radioactivos en su parte trasera y varios gecos dorados van a ser generados por el juego. El interior en si es único entre los refugios del Mojave, teniendo un túnel de acceso mucho más largo, pareciendo ser una cueva natural, así como también un diseño radicalmente diferente. Por otra parte, el interior del refugio está altamente irradiado. Deben tomarse precauciones para abordar la acumulación de rads durante la exploración del mismo. Primera planta Esta sección del refugio esta compuesta del extenso túnel de entreda del refugio, la puerta del mismo, el atrio, la clínica y algunos apartamentos. Aunque este refugio se puede sentir un poco como un laberinto, es mayormente simétrica en diseño, aunque algunos pasillos han colapsado o han sido atrincherados, forzando al jugador a tomar rutas alternativas. Un área inundada a lo largo del lado occidental contiene el cadáver de un resplandeciente que el juego llama 'técnico del refugio' bajo un escritorio. El cuerpo contiene la contraseña del terminal de seguridad del Refugio 34. right|220px El cuarto de entrada está completamente desprovisto de objetos, pero un fragmento de diario del Supervisor puede ser encontrado en la cabina de control. La mayoría del botín esta o en taquillas o en comodas, aunque hay bastantes botiquines de primeros auxilios, así como también hay pistolas de 10 mm y subfusiles ametralladores de 10 mm. Hay un terminal (Ciencia 100) en en nivel inferior, localizado en el cuarto de Utilidades, yendo a través de la Clínica, que puede bombear el agua de una de las areas inundadas. Para activar dicho terminal sin piratearlo, retrocede un poco hasta llegar al área inundada que estará a tu derecha cuando estés frente a la puerta del arsenal. Hacia abajo, en la parte inferior de la piscina, se puede encontrar otro 'técnico del refugio' muerto bajo otro escritorio con la contraseña del terminal de utilidades del Refugio 34. Usa ésto con el ordenador en el cuarto de Utilidades para drenar el agua de esa misma área inundada para poder ganar acceso a la estación de seguridad A. En el cuarto al frente del cuarto de utilidades se encuentra otro fragmento de diario del Supervisor. Este nivel tiene acceso al arsenal y a la oficinal del Supervisor. Estación de seguridad A right|220px La puerta a esta pequeña área está bajo el agua, pero puede ser fácilmente abierta cuando el agua es bombeada. Contiene algunos guardias de seguridad y un conjunto de armadura de seguridad. Un fragmento de diario del supervisor puede ser encontrado en el escritorio, al lado del terminal que desbloquea las dependencias del supervisor. Reactor right|220px Esta sección tiene mayor radiación que el resto, con excepción del arsenal, ya que contiene el reactor dañado del refugio. Al final del pasillo hay una puerta a las áreas inundadas del refugio, la cuál es inaccesible, y un pequeño cuarto conteniendo algunos guardias de seguridad y una copia de Auténticas Historias de la Policía en el piso. El supervisor mutado está en su oficina, parado en su escritorio elevado con dos torretas montadas bajo el mismo. Uno de los fragmentos de diario del Supervisor también se encuentra en la sala. Ten en cuenta que al entrar en la habitación, aparecerán más necrófagos (vienen del otro lado de la puerta inaccesible llamada "Operations", frente a la oficina del supervisor) y te atacarán. Bajando las escaleras está el ligeramente inundado nivel de ingeniería, que termina en la cámara del reactor en sí. El terminal al lado de la puerta es usado para abrirla y el terminal dentro del reactor es requerido para la misión Hard Luck Blues. La ventana en la oficina del supervisor da vista al arsenal. Armería right|220px Esta es una pequeña área que comienza en una escalera y termina en un pasillo. Una camino va a una pequeña sala común con un banco de recarga y una copia de Armas y Balas en una mesa en medio de dos sofás. El otro camino va al arsenal, con una puerta que necesita ser desbloqueada a través del terminal del supervisor antes de poder entrar. La armería es una pequeña sala de dos niveles, con armas y munición esparcida por el suelo, mesas y estanterías. El arma única, La Patriota, se encuentra en una mesa volcada hacia el lado derecho del arsenal, y en un maletín para el arma (Ganzúa 100), está la pistola de impulsos. El pórtico superior es inaccesible. Para acceder a la armería, primero debes usar terminal en el cuarto de Utilidades (ya sea pirateándolo 100 o usando la contraseña), para poder drenar el agua de un área sumergida, a fin de ganar acceso a la estación de seguridad A. En dicha estación, habrá otro terminal con igual dificultad (puedes usar la contraseña) que nos permitirá ganar acceso a la oficina del supervisor. Una vez allí, tienes que matar al supervisor mutado, encargarte de sus torretas, ya sea destruyéndolas o desactivándolas y tomar la contraseña de su cádaver. Usa la contraseña para poder usar su terminal (o puedes piratearla 100), el cuál nos permitirá desbloquar la puerta del arsenal. Proceda a salir de la habitación (si usted está en busca de la armería) y atraviese de la clínica. Una vez atravesada, encontrará un corredor que lo dejará en frente de la puerta de la armería. Botín notable * La variante única de la tirador Carbine llamada La Patriota, en una mesa volcada en la armería. Algunos compañeros, especialmente Boone, pueden recoger La Patriota y equipársela si están en su grupo. * En el arsenal hay un gran alijo de municiones y armas, incluyendo dos rifles de francotirador, un lanzamisiles, una ametralladora, tres carabinas de asalto, dos lanzagranadas, un tirador Carbine y una escopeta antidisturbios. * Una pistola de impulsos en un maletín para el arma (Ganzúa 100) en el piso entre un par de mesas en la armería. Aparte de poder usar la ganzúa, también puede ser desbloqueada con la llave del coronel Blackwell que se encuentra en los barracones de Perla en la Base aérea de Nellis. * Detonador - localizado en la armería. * Armas y Balas - en una pequeña mesa de metal entre los dos sofás que están al lado de la mesa de billar en el cuarto común de la armería. * 7 armaduras de seguridad del Refugio 34 y 7 cascos de seguridad. Cinco juegos pueden ser encontrados en el arsenal. Otro se encuentra en una silla junto a un montón de escombros en el cuarto de utilidades. El último se encuentra en la estación de seguridad A. * 4 fragmentos de diario del Supervisor se pueden encontrar a lo largo de todo el refugio. * La contraseña del terminal de utilidades del Refugio 34 y la contraseña del terminal de seguridad del Refugio 34, en los cuerpos de dos técnicos del refugio que se encuentran en las secciones inundadas de la primera planta. Notas * La música de fondo es "Industrial Junk" que fue previamente usada para Ciudad Vertedero en Fallout y Geco en Fallout 2. * La mayoría de los moradores del refugio no llevan monos del Refugio 34. En cambio, llevan la ropa normal de un necrófago salvaje. Las excepciones son los guardias de seguridad, quienes parecen llevar los remanentes de una armadura de seguridad. Sin embargo, en ocasiones tienen en su inventario dicho objeto. * En la oficina del supervisor, la armería es visible a través del ventana. Sin embargo, es un área separada de la armería real que visita el jugador: hay necrófagos salvajes en ella, la única puerta que hay allí no lleva a nada y si el jugador entra a la sala con comandos de consola, no podrá interactuar con las cajas de municiones. Sin embargo, las armas en las mesas si pueden ser tomadas. * Hay una entrada alternativa a la caverna del Refugio 34 al noroeste de la manera de entrar usual, en la parte superior de la colina rocosa. La apertura está cerca de unos barriles de residuos radiactivos y tal vez un geco dorado este presente. Saltar hacia la fosa no te hará entrar a la cueva, solo caes algunos decímetros, encima de un vórtice negro con un diálogo para entrar si miras hacia abajo. Si caes en la fosa no podrás salir de allí saltando nuevamente, así que tus opciones son o entrar a la caverna del refugio o hacer uso del viaje rápido. * La puerta principal del refugio esta tan cerca de la pared que en realidad está afuera de su carril y está truncada a través del suelo de rejilla, haciéndola inoperable. * Necrófagos aparecerán cuando entres a ciertas salas para emboscar al jugador, usualmente en pares. * El supervisor es una segadora de necrófago salvaje, quién está directamente asistido en su defensa por dos torretas de Vault-Tec. * Interesantemente, la reacción de sellar la puerta del refugio para evitar que más personas salgan parece totalmente contraproducente dado el problema de la sobrepoblación en el refugio. * Debido al uso de secuencias guionadas que liberan más necrófagos, los compañeros son más vulnerables en este refugio que en ningún otro lado. Dado que los compañeros pueden ver (pero no matar) a los necrófagos hostiles, van a ser tratados como si todavía estuvieran en combate y por lo tanto no se curarán a si mismos hasta que todos los necrófagos estén muertos. Esto puede ser remediado simplemente yendo a una sección vacante así se podrán recuperar. * Este es uno de los pocos refugios que no tiene un panel de control de la puerta del refugio visible, a pesar de haber sido abierta manualmente antes. * Chris Haversam nació en el Refugio 34, pero se fue cuando estaba convencido de que se había convertido en un necrófago después de mantener el reactor. Irónicamente, tras su partida el reactor falló y volvió a los moradores del refugio en necrófagos reales, quienes finalmente se volvieron salvajes. * Varias puertas de este refugio suben y bajan. No puedes interactuar con ellas. Hay mesas que impiden que se cierren así que subirán y bajaran indefinidamente. * Ninguna de las puertas incluye el número "34", pero en su lugar sólo cuentan con una franja de oro. * ED-E tal vez tenga problemas siguiendo al jugador a través del refugio, debido a que los marcos de las puertas están ligeramente abajo de su altura. * La puerta a "Operaciones" no abrirá cuando llegues a la oficina del supervisor si no has tomado las dos contraseñas de los terminales del Refugio 34. Sin embargo, si vuelves y las tomas después de haber llegado a las depedencias del supervisor, la puerta se abrirá inmediatamente. Apariciones El Refugio 34 fue mencionado originalmente en la Biblia de Fallout y aparece sólo en Fallout: New Vegas. Tras bambalinas * En el camino al Refugio 34 hay un esqueleto con una pistola de 10mm y munición - una referencia a Ed de Fallout y Fallout 2. * El Refugio 34 fue diseñado por Sydney Wolfram. * Las contraseñas de los terminales del Refugio 34 son Thunderbird y Bonneville, ambos son nombres de motocicletas Triumph. Éstos también son nombres de autos populares, el Ford Thunderbird y el Pontiac Bonneville. Galería FNV Wallpaper 12 1920x1200.jpg|Fondo de pantalla del Refugio 34 en el sitio web de Fallout. guns and bullets vault 34.jpg|Armas y Balas localizada en la pequeña mesa metálica, en el cuarto común de la armería. vault 34 interior.jpg|Primera planta del Refugio 34. Broken ceiling in Vault 34.jpeg|El techo roto en la sala de Sistemas es testigo de la violencia del pasado. Vault 34 damaged interior.jpeg|Paredes y tuberías rotas. Exterior of a flooded room.jpeg|Una habitación inundada lista para estallar bajo la presión del agua. Vault 34 door.png|La sala de la puerta del refugio. Broken Vault 34 door.jpeg|El problema de la puerta del refugio. Outside the vault34 blast.jpg|Exterior de la puerta del refugio. The_Vault_34_entrance_cave.jpeg|La cueva en el exterior del refugio. vault34 alternate entrance exterior.jpg|La entrada alternativa al Refugio 34. Vault 34 cave.png Allamericanlocation.jpg|La Patriota dentro del arsenal. Overseers office vault 34.png|Las dependencias del supervisor. Vault 34 corridor.png Referencias de:Vault 34 en:Vault 34 fi:Vault 34 fr:Abri 34 it:Vault 34 pl:Krypta 34 pt:Vault 34 ru:Убежище 34 uk:Сховище 34 zh:34号避难所 Categoría:Refugio 34